


lichtenberg figures - comfort

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Thor has accumulated a great number of lightning scars, and Bruce worries for his boyfriend.





	lichtenberg figures - comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this ones a mess im givin u fair warning now

Outside, thunder rolled across the sky, growled and roared and swallowed up the peace of the night.

Inside, the man who controlled it pulled at his shirt, tugging it over his head. His muscles rippled in tune with the noise outside.

His lover sat in bed, tired eyes glancing over a book he'd read three times already. As rain pounded against the window and a flash of light illuminated the room, he looked up appreciatively at the man he loved, but his face fell when his eyes once again roamed over the scars littering the god's body.

Yawning, Thor turned around. The wind howled. Bruce frowned.

"I could've sworn there used to be less of these," he muttered, abandoning his book to move across the bed and trace his finger along the feathery scars covering Thor's chest. 

"I am a living lightning rod, my love. It is no doubt that I collect many of these... what did you call them?"

"Lichtenberg figures."

"Yes, those."

"Yeah, but..." Bruce sighed, splaying his hand out on Thor's chest and resting his head in the hollow of Thor's neck. "They're really rare. And they usually fade after a while."

"I suppose that is my Asgardian biology coming into play." Thor frowned suddenly, placing his hand over Bruce's and bringing it to his lips in order to press a gentle kiss to it. "Do they bother you?"

"No, not at all. They're beautiful. I'm just worried."

"I am sure there is nothing to fear, Bruce. Conducting lightning as I do is bound to incur some side effects."

"No, you beautiful idiot." There was a laugh in Bruce's voice, and Thor looked just a touch offended. "I'm worried about you."

"I assure you I am fine."

"Are you?"

Thunder grumbled forebodingly outside the window.

"What is there for me not to be fine about?" Thor asked, face innocent as can be, but the storm that beat against the windows told a different story. 

"Lots of things. You don't even need a reason, really."

"How do you mean?"

"Its okay to just... not be okay. You don't have to have some great burden on your shoulders in order to feel bad. I mean, of course, I'd rather you didn't feel bad at all, but its not like you need to justify yourself if you do."

Thor paused, unsure of how to respond. "What makes you think I am not fine?"

"Look out the window," Bruce answered dryly, before pulling away from where he rested on Thor's chest and once again gently tracing the feathered patterns radiating across Thor's torso. They mingled with other scars, deep battle scars, decorated Thor's arms and twisted delicately around his fingers. "Do the scars bother you?"

"I am a warrior, Bruce. I am no stranger to battle wounds!"

Thor pointed triumphantly at some of the deeper wounds from swords embedded deep in his torso, and Bruce laughed in agreement, lying back and pulling Thor with him. They rearranged so they were cuddled close, and Bruce was tucked safely against Thor's side.

They remained in silence for a few minutes, listening to raindrops patter angrily against the roof and the glass panes.

"If you're not okay, you can tell me," Bruce said quietly, almost inaudible over a boom of thunder. Thor stared silently at the ceiling, inhaled deeply. His mind was swirling much like the inky clouds outside, crackling with thoughts he couldn't quite articulate, and the feel of Bruce's warmth and solid presence beside him was really all that kept him from floating into the storm altogether.

"I don't think I am," he whispered, voice cracking in time with lightning.

Bruce nodded, understanding. He drew himself even closer to Thor. "I know."

"I'm not strong enough, Bruce."

"What makes you think that?"

"There is so much I cannot bear. I have lost so much, and loss is something so familiar to warriors, and yet I cannot seem to come to terms with it."

"Its okay to grieve, Thor."

Thor swallowed, bringing a hand up to gently touch the eye socket he remembered being empty. "I sometimes feel as though my lightning is the only thing keeping me alive. And yet it does... _this_ to me," he said, gesturing to the Lichtenberg figures across his body. "Can I not live without simultaneously being destroyed, be it through myself or through those I have lost?"

Bruce ran his hand along Thor's arm comfortingly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Thor shuddered, voice wobbling.

"I am never sure how much longer I can stay upright, and yet I must be the strongest Avenger. I must, because everyone else is grieving more than I. I was not strong or smart enough to defeat Thanos. You say it's okay to grieve, but I don't believe I deserve to, and I-"

"Hey, hey." Bruce shushed him soothingly, sensing that Thor was about to rapidly descend into a downwards spiral. "Of course you deserve to grieve. You've lost a lot. And you shouldn't blame yourself, for any of this. Don't force yourself to be the strongest. Let yourself rest every once in a while."

Thor shivered again, rolling over and pressing his face into Bruce's shoulder. "I love you so much," he mumbled, and Bruce felt wet tears against his shirt. 

"I love you too," he replied, shifting so that he could pull Thor close in his arms. "I love you too. Give yourself a break."

"Do you think these scars will eventually fade?" Thor asked from his new position pressed into Bruce's chest.

"I don't know, honey. You're Asgardian. They might not."

Thor nodded wordlessly, and it was near impossible for Bruce to gauge what he was feeling. With any luck, marginally less stress.

Over a few minutes, the storm outside faded before dying down to nothing. Bruce smiled and hugged Thor close. He deserved to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> comment or the octopi will suck out your eyes


End file.
